


If Only You Could See You’re Going To Be Me

by TurboMarisa



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: i wonder wat venus sees in the corner of her eyes, kind of a character study?, sorry 4 the misgendering but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboMarisa/pseuds/TurboMarisa
Summary: Venus takes a moment to reflect.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	If Only You Could See You’re Going To Be Me

The humidity is unbearable. Venus could drown in all his sweat. He was waiting for Neptune and Jupiter to get back from scouting out around the cabin. For now, she was killing time tinkering with her radio near the small pond next to the shack they were about to spend the night in.

The long sleeved white button up and black church pants he was forced to wear made the heat even more unbearable. He wished he could just rip them both off, but then everybody would see him in his underwear, and that’s even worse for so many reasons... “Screw it...” He sighed.

Taking off his shoes and socks, he rolled up his pants as best he could. His legs were so hairy...They didn’t let him shave at camp. So scrawny, too. Venus shook his head, and dunked his legs in the water of the pond. “It’s...a little better, I guess.” He mumbled.

Venus stared at his own reflection in the water, and it stared back. Long, shimmering golden hair and stunning blue eyes. Eyes. So many eyes...The reflection radiated its own light, making the pond around himself shimmer. It was a light that made everyone look at her. She could see with her heart and fly with her lungs. She was smiling, but not the way Venus smiles. It wasn’t to please someone, or to put on another mask so that somebody would lower their expectations. It was a genuine smile, one that screamed “I have so much love to give.” She is weak, but protected. She is allowed to be fragile.

This isn’t the first time the devil showed her this. She caught glimpses in mirrors, puddles, standing in a crowd. It was his way of tempting him. Of course, it was bad. It was bad to even think about wanting this. Wanting to be her. 

Venus dunked her hand into the water, trying to cup the vision’s cheek. Maybe she could be her one day. If she could allow herself to be as bad as needed. She’d have to be even worse than she’d ever seen before. That sort of badness took courage.

“How’s the water?”

Neptune’s question made Venus jump. The lights receded, and the vision faded. 

“I wished it helped more, hehe.” She chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. “That’s right Venus, just push it out of your mind...” She thought to herself.

“Hey! C’mon and help me get the door open!” Jupiter called.

As she got out of the water, Venus took one last look at the pond.

Maybe one day...

**Author's Note:**

> The pronoun shift is intentional. Sorry if it’s confusing


End file.
